


How You Get The Girl [Bonus Track]

by smallerontheoutside (theinvisiblequestion)



Series: Playlist [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblequestion/pseuds/smallerontheoutside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining, but Bellamy has something to say.</p><p>(Inspired by Taylor Swift's song of the same name.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Get The Girl [Bonus Track]

Bellamy’s plane touches down at the airport half an hour before the storm hits, the last inbound flight. By the time he’s gotten his duffel bag off the luggage carousel, the wind is howling, the rain is pounding on the asphalt, and all the outbound planes are stuck on the tarmac. The taxi ranks are crammed full of people going to hotels, homes, or bus stations. It’s an hour before he gets a taxi, because he keeps giving up his taxis to people with wheelchairs and babies.

“Where d’you wanna go?” asks the cabbie as Bellamy throws his duffel on the seat next to him.

Bellamy almost gives the cabbie the address to his apartment, but he changes his mind at the last moment. “The Heights,” he says. “Cobalt Street.”

“You got an address?” the cabbie asks.

“It’s near Morrison. I don’t remember the house number off the top of my head.”

The cabbie shrugs. “Whatever.” He sets the GPS to navigate to Cobalt and Morrison.

The rain is coming down in buckets outside, and Bellamy wipes the fog off the window with a sleeve, but it’s raining too hard and it’s too dark out to see the city anyway. He can barely figure out which driveway the cabbie needs to stop at, but when they do find it, Bellamy pays the driver and hops out. He’s drenched by the time he gets halfway up the driveway, and when he knocks on the front door, he’s shaking like an earthquake. His rain-soaked duffel bag hits the porch with a wet _plonk_.

The porch light comes on, and there’s a noisy shuffle of locks, and then Clarke is standing in the doorway.

Before she can say anything, he says, “I’m sorry.”

She blinks. “Have you lost your mind?”

“I must have.”

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Confessing,” he says. “Apologizing.”

“For what? For bailing on me? For breaking my heart?”

Bellamy nods. “Yeah. And for not—not saying what I wanted to say. Before I left.”

Clarke folds her arms over her chest and waits.

“I love you, and I missed you like hell.”

She’s frowning intensely at him, but she says, quietly, “I missed you, too.”

He laughs a little and ignores the cold soaking into his skin. “I fucked up, and I want to make it up, if I can. If you’ll let me.”

“Why?” she asks. “You left.”

“Why?” He snorts. “Because I love you, Clarke.” He puts out a hand, and she offers her own, warily. “I want to make up for everything I’ve done,” he tells her, “and when I’ve done that, I want to marry you.”

Clarke pulls her hand back. “That is the worst proposal I’ve ever heard in my _life_.”

Bellamy snorts. “Proposing in the rain? Do you think I’m an idiot, princess?”

“You’re standing soaking wet on my porch in the middle of a storm asking me to marry you, so, yeah, kind of.”

Bellamy shakes his head, trying to hide a grin behind his hand. “I never asked you to marry me, Clarke.”

“Well, you said—“

“Yeah. I said I want to make things right, and _then_ I want to marry you. But I’m not asking you _now_.”

Clarke pinches the bridge of her nose, and then she laughs. “You fucking nerd. Get your idiot ass inside before you get sick.”

Bellamy grins. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself. Bellamy's such a dork.


End file.
